New Beginnings
by A Rozen Dream
Summary: a oneshot between my OC and Kakashi - I guess we were always friends in our own way. And that's how all this started, a mission I was on was a complete failure and so I rocked up at Kakashi's house with enough sake for an army.


Kakashi and I were always friends, we met on the first day of school, straight away I hated him. Everyone knew who he was and no one even questioned if he was a good ninja or not, everywhere you would hear how great he is when he hadn't even done anything. I made it my mission to make people see that he isn't some kind of ninja god unfortunately even when my plans worked no one seemed to think any less of him.

When I heard the rumours of him graduating early all my games and pranks stopped, there was no way I was letting someone like him be better than me. but that was just the way it was, no matter how much I trained, how much I tried I was always a step behind him. I don't know when it all changed but at some point I stopped trying to be better than him, I guess that's what happens when you grow up.

I got to see a side of him most others didn't, a side that was more than his pervy books and cool attitude, one that failed at cooking, organizing, but was surprisingly always ready hours before he needed to be which just made the reason he is always late even more confusing.

Even when I still claimed him as a rival he was always there, throw every heartbreak, every disappointment and of course all my joys. I guess we were always friends in our own way.  
And that's how all this started, a mission I was on was a complete failure and so I rocked up at Kakashi's house with enough sake for an army.

This wasn't entirely uncommon, sometimes it was sake others it was junk food but this night was different. I don't remember how it all started and I doubt he does either but the next morning when we woke up in his bed limbs entangled together the start of something brand new and terrifying started.

It was a little over a month when I discovered I was pregnant and with that night being the only one I've gone near a guy I was certain who the father was. After a week of avoiding him I finally got up the courage to tell him but the courage was crushed when he told me he was leaving on a 3 month mission.

4 months later I demanded to know why he wasn't back yet which completely gave away who the father was to Tsunade. After a... eventful conversation I managed to get her to swear not to breathe a word to anyone. I also found out the mission had complications and he wouldn't be back for another 4 months at least.

For the whole time I retained the hope he would make it back in time but as I lay in the hospital bed, contractions growing closer by the minute all hope was crushed.

"I can't believe it!" Sakura squealed next to me "my first delivery"

I was lucky enough to go into labour at a time where have of our medical staff was out helping another village, it's not that I didn't trust Sakura and it's not like she was actually going to deliver the baby but her excitement was a little troubling.

"But still" she sighed calming down "are you sure you don't want the father here?"

"Oh well he's very busy" I smiled nervously at her "besides he should be back any day now"

"Alright!" Tsunade shouted entering the room "are we all set?"

"Hokage-sama!" I squeaked "what are you doing here"

"I'm delivering you're baby" she said with an evil look in her eyes

"You're what!" I screamed

Everything happened in such a blur, I remember pain, lots of pain then finally the cries of my new baby. I was overjoyed as I held my baby girl in my arms but also sad her father wasn't here, everything after that is hazy, I was so tired.  
The next morning I felt a lot better, still hurting but that didn't seem to matter whenever I was holding her in my arms.

It was a little after breakfast when I heard the commotion outside the halls then next thing I know Kakashi was barging into my room with a nurse following after him.

"I'm sorry, he insisted" she told me

"It's ok" I smiled at her

With a small bow she left the room thankfully closing the door behind her while Kakashi walked to my bed side.

"Uhhh what are you doing here?"

"I just returned from my mission, Tsunade said you were in the hospital. What happened?"

"Umm well it's hard for me to explain... umm you remember a few months ago... are-before you left I mean"

Before he could say anything there was a gentle knock on the door as it was slid open.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"Do you need something?" he asked not taking his eyes off me

"Oh right, there's someone wanting for Tali"

Just as she said that I heard the small cry of a baby, Kakashi heard it to but I don't think he believed it until he turned around and saw Sakura walking towards us.

"Thankyou Sakura" I smiled as I held my baby close

"I tried to let you rest for as long as possible" she said scratching the back of her head "she just would stop though"

"That's alright... umm I don't mean to be rude but Kakashi and I are talking about something important... could you give as a few minutes?"

"Oh of course and welcome back Kakashi-sensei" she said running out the room

Once the door was slid shut I looked up at Kakashi expecting a reaction but nothing, all he gave me was the same stoic face he gave everyone else.

"There's no easy way to say this... I've said it in my head a thousand times but nothing sounds right..."

Still nothing so with a deep breath I continued on "I wanted to tell you before you left but I was too afraid... even now..."

"Who?" he asked

"Well that's what I'm trying to say... she's yours"

"What?" he asked loosening his composure

I didn't know what to say as I saw his face go through every emotion but happiness, not that I expected it but I did hope.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you were on a mission..."

"Before, you said you were going to before I left, why didn't you" he said sounding almost angry

"You were in a hurry... and it was only going to be for 3 months... I hadn't really accepted it myself back then either. Anyway I don't want anything I just thought you should know I mean it's not like we were ever an item or even liked each other all that much" I explained flashing him a fake smile

"What is her name?"

"Oh well she doesn't have one... it didn't feel right to name her without you at least knowing... wou-would you like to hold her?"

He looked down at me then his eyes drifted to her, I don't know if he wanted to or was just in too much shock to stop me. I gently placed her in his arms showing how to hold her head, if it was a happier situation I would have laughed at how awkward he looked. Her face started to scrunch up as she was about ready to cry; Kakashi noticed it to and started to pull her away from him.

"It's ok, you just have to hold her" I said

Kakashi slowly pulled her closer to his chest, as he did her faced changed as her fingers caught his jacket refusing to let go.

"She's got quite a grip" he said trying to pry her fingers from his jacket

"Well she has a strong father" I blushed looking away from them

He stayed with me for the rest of the day but we never once talked about what was going to happen, I wanted, needed to know but I didn't want to force him into something he didn't want. We at least did decide on a name, Kiyomi, and everyone knew Kakashi was the father but I think a lot of people already suspected that anyway.

The next day I hoped he would come back but out of the many, many visitors I got he was never one of them. The day after I didn't see him either, by the third day I was ready to leave the hospital with baby Kiyomi and much to my surprise Kakashi was outside leaning on a streetlight reading one of his books.

"Kakashi?" I whispered to myself with a small smile

He looked up at me over his book before putting it away and walking towards me.

"She's asleep" he said looking down at Kiyomi in my arms

"After being awake nearly all night" I sighed "so what are you doing here?"

"Thought you might need help"

"Oh uhhh... thanks"

As we walked down the busy street side by side with him carrying Kiyomi everyone stared at us, all the girls awed while the guys seemed to most wink and give thumbs up, it was rather embarrassing. The turn to my street was coming up but Kakashi walked straight past it, he knew where I lived, he could have found his way there blinded so he obviously missed it on purpose.

I followed him silently until we eventually ended outside a nice new looking house, I was about to ask what we were doing here when he walked down the path to the front door. Holding my tongue I followed after him but once he pulled out a key for the place I couldn't wait any longer.

"Ahh Kakashi, what are we doing here? Don't know if you noticed but this isn't my house"

He kept silent but I could see him smile under that mask of his, he went inside and vanished down the hall while I had only just poked my head inside. As I did I noticed some of the items in the house seemed... familiar. I walked in more and saw more of both my things and Kakashi's, bewildered I continued to look around until I came to the nursery. It was a mirror image of what I had done at home only bigger and with the gifts from others in it.

After Kakashi put Kiyomi into the cot he left the room pulling the door so it was only just opened.

"Explain, before you put me back in hospital" I threated scowling at him

That smile that was probably more a smirk never left his face as he made his way to the living room.

"This is you're... our new house"

"Ours? Kakashi what did you do?"

He explained how he got others to help him move all my stuff here and help set the place up that's why he hadn't visited me, he wanted everything to be perfect for when we got home, that would also explain the smirks on others.

"Ok... but why?"

"So we can be a family"

"Kakashi, are you sure? I mean it was just one night... it's not like we love each other or wanted this. I would rather Kiyomi grow up with us separate and happy then forced to be together"

"Is that true?" he asked moving closer to me

"Of course"

"If you don't love me then why are you blushing?" he said pushing my hair behind my ear

With a sigh I put my hands on his chest gently pushing him away "fine, I love you bu..."

I was cut off by his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for so long" he whispered in my ear

* * *

**Just a little one i thought up, if you like it dont forget to fav and review ^-^**


End file.
